legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Something Worse/Transcript
Episode 9: Something Worse '' (Freeze is seen hanging out in his quarters aboard Infinity. Mustang enters.) '''Freeze:' Dad? Mustang: Something's going on. Let's go. (Later aboard a pelican...) Freeze: So this Makarov is our next prize up for grabs, huh? Mustang: Makarov's no prize, he's a whore. A mad dog killer for the highest bidder. No rules, no fear, no boundaries, and no loyalty to any flag. He trades blood for money. Freeze: What does this have to do about Charon Industries? Mustang: Hargrove was actually building those DNA Bombs for him. I don't have any idea what he's planning to do with them, but we're gonna find out. (Later, in Prague, Mustang and Yuri set up to assassinate Makarov.) Mustang: Which vehicle will he be in? Yuri: They constantly rotate for security. We won't know until he steps out. Mustang: You seem to know a lot about Makarov. Freeze: Radio check... Mustang: Good. Let's kick this off. The UNSC's gonna want us to move fast on this one. (Mustang and Yuri turn towards the Hotel.) Freeze: You see him? Mustang: Yeah. Second vehicle. (Sees Makarov) Fuck. I think he's looking right at us! (Freeze rappels into the hotel and clears the room with his Dad and Yuri's help. He sees Kamarov.) Mustang: Son, who is that? Freeze: Kamarov. Kamarov: I'm sorry. Makarov: Major McCracken, (Russian) hell awaits you. Mustang: Derrick, get outta there!!! (The bomb strapped to Kamarov goes off.) Makarov: Yuri, my friend. You never should've come here. Mustang: What the hell is his problem? (Sees a bomb about to go off.) Mustang: GET OUT NOW!! (Both Yuri and Mustang fall to the ground below. Freeze checks on his Father and picks Yuri up. Yuri carries Mustang to a secluded place with the help of the Czech Resistance.) Freeze: Yuri, put pressure on the wound! Mustang: (Dying) No. It's too late. I'm proud of you, Derrick. Tell... your Mother... I love... her.... (Mustang bleeds out and dies on the table.) Freeze: Dad? DAD?! (Later, on Infinity, Freeze is seen sitting on a crate. Locke, Buck, and California approach him.) Locke: I'm sorry, Derrick. (Freeze walks up. The next day, Mustang's funeral is held.) Cormack: And so it is time to say farewell to Major General James Nicholas McCracken, a man we had the honor of having under our command. A life is only as important in proportion on its impact on others. By this standard, Major General McCracken ranked among one of our very best. (Fluttershy is seen crying with Sunset, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and her son comforting her.) Cormack: He leaves behind family, friends, fellow Marines, and a grateful nation. (Buck, California, Mich, and Cormack pay their respects to Mustang. Freeze then gets up with Fluttershy and they both pay their respects.) Fluttershy: (Crying) He was a very great guy. California: I'm sorry, Fluttershy. (Later a pelican is flying toward Infinity.) Buck: Now that your Father is dead, we've lost the hero of strength. We need to reunite all the DigiDestined if we hope to stop Makarov. Freeze: I understand. (Aboard Infinity...) Buck: Tai's been located in Odaiba, Japan. He decided to stay home after the situation 50 years ago. Find them all and we take down Makarov. Freeze: We'll be ready. Buck: And you'll be leading this one, Freeze. Freeze: You're not coming with us, Buck? Buck: I'll be in Mustang's seat, coordinating your resources. Your Father was a good man, a good leader, and he saw the same potential in you. (Gives Freeze Mustang's Digivice.) Here, this belonged to him. (Freeze looks at his father's Digivice and puts it on his belt.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Category:Transcripts